londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Friday 6 August * Thursday 5th August *Crayford Marshes: Marsh Harrier female being mobbed early a.m. 3 Greenshanks, Green Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret, Curlew, 6 Common Sandpipers. (Kev Jarvis). 2 Marsh Harrier (f) Late Afternoon,Curlew, Whimbrel,Greenshank,8 Common Sandpiper.(KJM) *Alexandra Park: 2 Garden Warblers, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaffs Cricket Scrub 7am (Bob Watts). Very yellow Willow Warbler Cricket Scrub 1.30pm (Mike Benyon) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Greenshank in afternoon, 1 at each hide morning, 3 Green Sandpipers together, 4 Common Sandpiper, 5 Lapwing (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt). All four wader species still present late afternoon - many thanks (JR). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 19 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 3 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 7 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 2 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Magpie, 5 Carrion Crow, 5 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Chorleywood Common: 3 Chiffchaff, Spotted Flycatcher by the Black Horse public house (Des McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 sparrowhawks calling and soaring nr river rom/ wet meadow (Dominic Allen)T *Holyfield/Langridge: 2 Buzzards, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Turtle Dove. The Turtle Dove seems to be hanging around Langridge, two visits in the last week, two sightings. On both occasions it has been on the telephone wires that cross the scrape. (Mike Oakland) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Wheatear (the first autumn bird) by the electric gate, 1 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, Chiffchaff & Swallow (Jon Ridge). *Rainham (Ferry Lane to Wennington): 77 Cormorant, 2 Peregrine, Hobby, 5 Kestrel (incl juvs), Cetti's Warbler, young Reed Warblers heard calling, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew over, ad Yellow-legged Gull, c80 Goldfinch (many juvs), c1500 Black-headed Gulls, brood of Pheasant (2 chicks seen), Song Thrush, pair of Stonechat (Ferry Lane) (S Fisher) *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, 20 Tufted Duck +(1 brood of 7 and 1 of 9) 2 Cormorant, 2 Black-headed Gull, 5 Green Woodpecker (2 juv) 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Nuthatch, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Jersey Tiger, 4 Common Blue, c30 Gatekeeper, 1 Cinnabar , ( John Watson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: ad Great Black-backed Gull, Sedge Warbler, c20 Reed Warblers, 3 Willow Warblers, 15 Swifts (Mark Pearson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 3 Swifts west 1220 (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Green Sandpiper, Ringed Plover, 171 Lapwing, Wigeon (eclipse male), Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Kingfisher (FL), Little Grebe. (Steve B) *Wanstead Flats & Wanstead Park (05:30-11:00): Hobby (over Heronry 09:30), 2 Kestrel, 3 Sparrowhawk (+ 2 vocal juveniles SoM), c.50+ Black-headed Gull, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Herring Gull (4 juv), 30+ Common Whitethroat (Long Wood and SSI), Chiffhcaff, Blackcap (South of Heronry), parties of Long-tailed Tit in Long Wood, by Jub, Bush Wood and N/S of Heronry, Little Grebe (family of 4 chicks on H, 2 SoM), Great Crested Grebe (H), Swallow (west over Alex), House Martin over H, 2 Tufted Duck (Alex), Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Mistle Thrush, 8 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Green Woodpecker, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, and not very much of the usuals (No signs of any Skylark or Meadow Pipit on the flats), 3 new scorched areas including a smouldering one in Bush Wood (I used my initiative, which sadly having used my initiative before I left the house was not the greatest of help!), 1 headless Canada Goose on the playing fields (Nick Croft). Wednesday 4th August *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: juvenile Black Stork flew southwest at 12:30 (Birdguides) *Regent's Park: Wood Warbler from 7.45-10.30am at least, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Garden Warblers, plus other warblers (Tony Duckett) *Staines Reservoirs: 19 Bar-tailed Godwits flew over, then S at 19.30. 1 juv Little Gull on S basin roost. 1 juv Black-necked Grebe N. basin and 5 Common Sandpipers. (FJM) *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler and Lesser Whitethroat, Cricket Scrub (James Palmer), 2 Lesser Whitethroats Cricket Scrub 6pm (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Greenshank, 4 Common Sands, 4 Lapwings (AGV per AS). In addition 2 Green Sands 2045, with at least 1 Greenshank still present East Marsh, 4 Ruddy Duck NM (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts) *Bruce Castle Park N17: 9 Mistle Thrush (James Palmer). *Fairlop Gravel Works: 3 Teal, 3 broods of Little Grebe, 18 Lapwing, Snipe, 8 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, several Stock Dove, fKestrel, Whitethroat (DEH) *Tottenham Cemetery: family of Little Grebes (James Palmer). *Tottenham Marsh: Egyptian Goose, 2 Green Sandpiper (James Palmer). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 16 Egyptian Goose (inc. 2 juv suffering from angel-wing), 2 Mandarin Duck (fem and juv), 22 Red-crested Pochard, juv Pochard, pr Gadwall, ad Little Grebe, ad Common Gull, 3 juv Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10 Herring Gull, Common Tern, 6 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kingfisher, at least 10 House Martin, Common Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler, 3 Goldcrest, Treecreeper; also 7 Meadow Brown, 3 Common Blue, Silver Y (Des McKenzie). By the way, is there any news about the ill GC Grebe that was taken into care? (Joe Beale) Hi Joe, although it was meant to be collected by the RSPCA it was eventually taken into care by the wildlife officer from St. James' Park and, according to Hyde Park staff, is still alive (DMc). Hi, thanks for the update! (JB). *London Wetland Centre: 6 Teal, 5 juv Little Grebe, juv Great Crested Grebe, 39 Lapwing, 4 Common Tern (3 ads and a chick), singing Cetti's Warbler (LWC website). *Crayford Marshes: 12 Yellow-legged gulls, 3 Greenshanks, Whimbrel, 2 Little egret, Common Sandpiper,6 Swallow, 2 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis) *(Locality withheld) Hobbies passing prey (David Wills) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, Chiffchaff & Swallow. Quiet again (Jon Ridge). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: small arrival of warblers inc. Sedge Warbler (first since spring), 6 Willow Warblers, 4 Chiffchaffs and 3 Blackcaps; also 80+ Tufted Duck and 60+ Common Pochard. breeding pairs of Great Crested Grebes have two full-grown and three still young chicks respectively. (MJP)thumb|right|300px|Hobby pass Tuesday 3rd August *Regent's Park: Wood Warbler still in small enclosure at north-east end of lake (Birdguides) No sign between 1.00 and 1.30, but plenty of Willow Warblers. It's probably still there... (James Astley). Possibly 2 Wood Warblers reported at 3.00pm, seen this morning 20 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaffs, Common Whitethroats, 6 Blackcaps (Tony Duckett). *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler and Lesser Whitethroat Cricket Scrub, also 5+ Blackcaps, 3+ Whitethroats 7am. Willow Warbler Cricket Scrub, whilst in mixed tit flock adjacent to Wood Green Res Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, Whitethroat and 2 Chiffchaffs 6pm (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 12 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 5 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, Blue & Great Tit flock, 2 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 6 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch. + 2 Jersey Tiger Moths (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Hobby showing well on top of pine, 2 Bullfinches (male +fem), 2 Goldcrests, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 2 Yellowhammers, 27 Linnets, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 5 Green Woodpeckers, Mallard, 40 House Martins south, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets, Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcaps, 4 Chiffchaffs, 4 Stock Doves. 2 Roe Deer (David Campbell). *Clapton Common: Reed Warbler singing from meagre stand of phragmites (MJP) *Crossness: Green Sandpiper, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Black-Tailed Godwit, Chiffchaff, 12 Common Sandpipers. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham East: Hobby over low by the station about 7.20 am. (V.Halley-Frame). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull west 08.20, 2 Teal (1st since April), Peregrine, 1 Garden Warbler, loads of juv Reed Warblers. (Gary A James). *Hampstead Heath: Hobby chasing crow and calling, pr Kestrels (Parliament Hill Fields) (Michael Mac). *Hampstead Ponds Number 1 and 2: 1 Common Tern, 20+ Black-headed Gulls winter plumage, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 fishing Cormorant later seen flying high towards Walthamstow,Pr Mute Swans with 4 big cygnets, Great Crested Grebe sitting on nest other feeding single chick (Michael Mac). *Highgate Pond Number 1: f Red-crested Pochard (yesterday report from Ray Swan, never seen species here), 2 broods Tufted Duck, pr Mute Swans + 2 small cygnets, pr Great Crested Grebe and 2 young gone after young appear to have been predated, pr Sparrowhawks high up of Parliament Hill Fields (Michael Mac and the Swan Men). *Margravine Cemetery: pr Peregrine Falcon (evening) (Nathale Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: 15 Ring-necked Parakeet over SW toward Brent Res @ 1935. (Steve B) *Paddington Green: pr Peregrine Falcon a.m. (fem with a kill) (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobby, 1 Little Owl & 1 Sparrowhawk. Very quiet on the Warbler front (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Green Sandpiper, 2 Ruff, 6 Dunlin; Peregrine with damaged leg trailing (Tom Smith) *Roding Valley Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Tern (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: Peregrine Falcon, Mute Swan, 12 Tufted Duck (1 with brood of 9), 3 Cormorant, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swift, 5 Nuthatch, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Jersey Tiger Moth, (John Watson) *Springfield Park: Oystercatcher low and west, 0913 (a very big deal around here), c50 Swifts, 12 House Martins, five Blackcaps, Chiffchaff singing, families of Green Woodpecker and Sparrowhawk among the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Dunlin and juvenile Little Ringed Plover together on Lockwood Reservoir this evening. Also, Common Terns have chicks on one of the rafts and are quite happy to dive-bomb hapless birdwatchers. (Katy M.) *Wanstead Park: Hobby, 19 Swift, 5 House Martin, 2 Goldcrest and not a lot else (S Fisher) Monday 2nd August *Alexandra Park: 2 Common Terns flew in from west 0635, Lesser whitethroat, 5 Whitethroat, Blackcap Cricket Scrub, Willow Warbler 7pm, also pair of Zebra Finches (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Wood Sandpiper (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir 1 juv Black-necked Grebe, 5 Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper (Roy Beddard) No sign of Black-necked Grebe at 15.00 but adult Yellow-legged Gull (North Marsh) and substantial warbler flock including Lesser Whitethroat and Willow Warbler. (Oliver Simms) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 5 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 12 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: 14 Egyptian Goose, 2 fem / imm Mandarin Duck, pr Gadwall, 10 Red-crested Pochard, 46 Tufted Duck, ad Great Crested Grebe taken into care (appeared to be suffering from botulism and wasn't helped by two youths trying to hit it with sticks), 202 Black-headed Gull, Tawny Owl, c30 House Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler; also 2 Speckled Wood, Red Admiral, Holly Blue, 13 Silver Y (Des McKenzie). *Leyton Flats: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull, small fall of migrants, 4 Willow Warblers, 5+ Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcaps. (Gary A James). *London Wetland Centre: 23 Teal, 8 Shoveler, Hobby, 51 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe, Redshank, Kingfisher, Yellow Wagtail east, 7 Chiffchaff (LWC website). *Paddington Green: m Peregrine Falcon in area a.m.and still present p.m., joined by fem at 18:12, Common Sandpiper heard passing over 01:20, 4 Goldfinch (DMc). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, 1 Garden Warbler in the middle hedge, several Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1+ Whitethroat, 4 Swallow, 2 Swift & the usual charm of Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes : 6 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank, 20 Common Sandpiper, 40 Yellow-legged Gull, juv Arctic Tern (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: 2 Wood Warbler'''s between enclosure at NE end of lake and St Johns Lodge, plus 2 Garden Warblers, 5 Common Whitethroats, 4 Blackcaps, 12 Willow Warblers, 8 Chiffchaffs, Yellow Wagtail and 80 Swifts(Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley Park: Kingfisher, Blackcap, Jay, Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Tern, small flock of Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: (10:35) Peregrine Falcon, 3 Mute Swan, 4 Cormorant, 8 Tufted Duck,2 Common Swift, 5 Green Woodpecker (2juv) 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c5 Nuthatch, 1 Pied Wagtail 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Song Thrush, 6 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 6 Long-taileed Tit, 4 House Sparrow, (John Watson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 6+ Swifts (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: '''Wood Warbler, in trees behind car park by the snack bar - present around 9:30am. (Herts Bird Club website) Hobby, 3 Buzzard. (Steve B) *Vauxhall BT: adult f Peregrine same time every day perched (Michael Mac). *Walton Res: adult Caspian Gull on causway 1500-1600 when flew off north, thought to be same as KGVI bird (DMH). *M25/M40 intersection, Bucks: 3 Common Buzzard circling at 5.15pm (Andy Culshaw). Sunday 1st August *Crayford Marsh: Avocet, whimbrel, 3 greenshank, 6 oystercatcher, 6 common sandpiper, 3 lrp.(KJM). *Alexandra Park: Wheatear briefly perched on bramble in SW corner cricket pitch before being flushed into oblivion by dogwalker 8am, also Common Sandpiper (only 2nd of year) Wood Green Res on water feature before flying high off south 0838, Lesser Whitethroat 'Whitethroat' tree near Cricke Pavilion car park, also 20+ Swifts (mostly very high), c4 House Martins (note pair still nesting opposite bus stop near vet/fish n chip shop Hornsey High Street (Bob Watts). Garden Warbler and Willow Warbler Cricket scrub 6pm (Gareth Richards). *Barnet - near Dyrham Park -- Buzzard swooping low over trees, then rested on pylon crossbar. (Geoff Crabtree) *Brent Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 5 Lapwing (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 19 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 7 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 4 Robin, 7 Blackbird, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 8 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: Sandwich Tern east along Thames, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, juv Med Gull, juv Cuckoo, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis & I. Miller). *Grays Chalk Pit: Little Grebe with 3 well-grown young, Reed Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler; also Painted Lady, Fritillary sp (probably Silver-washed), Ringlet, 2 White-letter Hairstreak, Purple Hairstreak (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Hampton Ferry: Hobby, calling very loudly as it flew upstream. (Adam Cheeseman) *Holyfield Farm, Lee Valley 15.00:Turtle Dove, first observed perching in dead tree along footpath towards watch point, 150 yards North of farm. Flew towards farm and down into grass field north of farm house. Also 3 Common Buzzard, 2 Yellowhammer, 1 Little Owl. (N.Smith) *Ingrebourne Valley: Peregrine over @ 6.40pm(Shaun Harvey), Hobby circling and calling, 3 Swift (west, just north of Rainham), c. 30 Lapwing, f Red-crested Pochard on Berwick Pond, Great Crested Grebe (on Berwick and Albyne Farm pond), Bullfinch, and 4 Little Egrets (Albion pond, something missing...) Wasp Spider (nasty piece of work it looks too) (Nick Croft) *Iver village: 1 Red Kite low over; also on 27 July. (Roger Dewey) *Limetrees Park Golf Course (Northolt): Mute Swan + 4 juv, pr Little Grebe + 3 well grown juv, 2 Hobbies hunting dragonflies, f.Kestrel, 6 Stock Dove, c10 Swift, 2 calling Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 3 Reed Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Pochard, 4 Cormorant, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Stock Dove plus a flock of 80-100 gulls above the reservoir at high tide (mostly Lesser Black-backed and Black-headed Gulls, from what I could see). (Rich Petley). *Lower Chingford (footpath off Russell Road): 14 Green Sandpiper, 2 juvenile Shelduck, 1 Teal, 2 Lapwing, Stock Dove, lots of Sand Martin, several House Martin (James Palmer). *Pinner Park Farm: Hobby, 1 Garden Warbler around the main pond, several Chiffchaff, 1+ Willow Warbler, 2+ Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Whitethroat, 35+ Goldfinch & 33 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes 10.30-11.30: 3 Marsh Harrier, 1 adult with what looked like a white tag on right wing and light blue on left wing, and two other birds that looked like juveniles. Adult bird circled very high and dissapeared South over river, the other two birds remained hunting, observed from shooting butt hide west side. (N.Smith) 2 Avocet, 1 Black wit, 4 Whimbrel, Ruff, 5 Green Sand, 2 Common Sand, 6 Redshank, 1 Greenshank, 3 Snipe, 8 Dunlin, 6 LRP, 12 little egret, 5 teal, 3 shoveler, 1 wigeon.(Paul Hawkins) Yellow-legged Gull, Curlew, 4 Common Sand, 2 Ringed Plover, Peregrine east, bag fulls of Linnet and Goldfinch, Common Whitethroat with a wagtail's tail (hmmm!) Water Vole north of flyover (Nick Croft 14:00-20:00 - threw myself out this time). *South Norwood Lake: m Peregrine Falcon, 3 Mute Swan, 12 Tufted Duck, c12 Swifts, 4 Chiffchaff, c4 Nuthatch, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c8 Long-tailed Tit, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Jay, 2 House Sparrow (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Tufnell Park (Anson Road N7) 1 Sparrowhawk (juvenile) today - 7.30am and perched in open for 1 hour+ this afternoon (Adrian Platt) *Wanstead Flats (04:30-09:00) Saturday figures (1): ''Saturday beaten to the flats by a man with an ironing board, as for the birds not much to see, too early for Larks and pipits (sensible creatures). 1 Swift (circling over Alex), Willow Warbler (''1)', '''possible Crossbill (probable slow Greenfinch), 20 Ring-Necked Parakeet (''10), 3 Kestrel (2), Shoveler (''1), ''1 Heron (''2), ''gulls, woodpeckers and very little else to tempt me out of bed early this week (at least till I forget - Nick Croft) - ooh and a Noctule (over Jub Jub). *Warren Gorge (Chafford Hundred): 9 Little Egret, 2 Gadwall, Kingfisher, Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler; also 2 Painted Lady (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). Archived News